Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 July 2018
02:29:07 -!- Cipherbill1 has joined Special:Chat 02:29:10 -!- Cipherbill1 has joined Special:Chat 02:30:00 -!- Cipherbill1 has left Special:Chat 03:30:51 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:30:57 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 03:31:19 -!- Cipherbill1 has joined Special:Chat 03:31:46 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:31:54 HI 03:32:29 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:32:32 Hi 03:33:56 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:34:18 so what do you think of Adrianette 03:34:22 It's nice to meet you 03:34:38 Same here 03:34:38 I like that ship it's my favorite 03:35:06 mine too I also approve of ladynoir it’s kind of cute 03:35:22 That's my second favorite 03:35:57 Yeah I know right my third favorite is ladybug and Adrian 03:36:12 SAmerican 03:36:28 Same 03:36:39 So what’s your favorite episode 03:37:37 Hmm, Syren and Sapotis 03:39:09 -!- Cipherbill1 has left Special:Chat 03:39:10 What's yours? 03:39:15 -!- Cipherbill1 has joined Special:Chat 03:39:20 My favorites are dark Cupid and frightengale 03:39:44 Frightningale was a good one. 03:40:17 Who's your favorite villain for season 1 and 2 03:40:39 i know right they almost discovered each other’s identity’s 03:41:16 Yeah, I can't wait til the do 03:42:17 my favorite villain for season one is lady wifi and for season two... I actually don’t know because all the episodes haven’t been shown yet 03:42:34 For me it's 03:43:11 And yes I agree with you I can’t wait till they discover each other’s Identity i bet marinette is going to blush so much haha 03:43:41 Season 1 Stormy Weather and Season 2 Troublemaker (so far) 03:44:57 I can’t wait for the rest of the season I’ve heard so many things about it 03:45:45 Season 2 of course but I also want season 3 and 4 03:46:00 Yep but it's a bit of a wait til the next episode comes out on July 23 03:46:39 I wish episodes would air faster. 03:46:44 Yes and now I know about it thanks to you which state do you live in I live in Texas 03:46:53 i know right 03:46:55 Nebraska 03:47:11 I’ve been there before last year 03:47:22 Cool 03:47:51 for my uncles wedding in North Dakota it’s amazing and it actually snows over there 03:48:19 Can i ask a question 03:49:04 I've never been to North Dakota. BUT I have been to Indiana and Michigan 03:49:13 Awesome 03:49:19 And Iowa 03:49:24 Cool 03:49:30 Yeah 03:49:47 How old are you because I’m 12 03:50:32 17. You know you're too young to be on this wiki, right ? 03:50:48 No not rly 03:51:06 When is you're birthday? 03:51:29 You have to be at least be 13. 03:51:34 In a couple of months 03:51:44 i know but I’m nearly 13 03:52:39 If people find out your 12 they might report you 03:53:15 Ik 03:53:57 -!- Cipherbill1 has left Special:Chat 03:54:35 -!- Cipherbill1 has joined Special:Chat 03:54:43 You are good friend. I don't really care how most of my friends are 12 and 13. 03:55:35 -!- Cipherbill1 has left Special:Chat 03:56:59 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 03:57:35 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:57:42 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 03:58:26 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 03:59:10 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 03:59:34 HI 03:59:53 hi 04:00:00 How are you? 04:00:11 I am fine and you 04:00:19 GoI'd 04:00:26 Good 04:00:36 �� 04:00:47 Do you remember me 04:01:18 Yes 04:01:26 Why? 04:01:26 �� 04:01:50 Because I joined the wiki after many days 04:01:59 But, I don't know you that we'll 04:02:23 Yeah because I didn't come here very much 04:02:30 I am San.Abdus 04:02:40 nice to meet you 04:02:45 I remember you 04:02:58 Nice to meet you 04:03:03 you are a friend of Jally and Anoara 04:03:13 Yep 04:03:22 wait for me I will back soon 04:03:27 Okay 04:05:00 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 04:07:33 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 04:09:02 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 04:09:16 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 04:09:28 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 04:09:29 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 04:09:31 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 04:09:37 ayeo 04:09:40 hi Feistyyy 04:09:48 oh hi! i remember ya 04:09:50 HI 04:09:51 How are you 04:09:57 yes I remember you 04:10:02 nvm i forgot who you were tbh 04:10:08 I missed you 04:10:09 but ehhhhh 04:10:14 same fam 04:10:22 I am San.Abdus 04:10:28 hows life? 04:10:40 Feistyyy, we haven't talked in a while. 04:10:43 Anoara's friend 04:10:44 oof gtg sleep 04:10:51 oh ano! 04:10:54 I am good 04:10:57 bye both of you XD 04:11:03 What 04:11:05 and kwami we can talk tomorrow lol 04:11:07 okay oof 04:11:13 It's 12:10 am where you're ar 04:11:13 bye 04:11:16 okay bye now lo 04:11:29 It is 9:40 am 04:11:30 Bye Feistyyy 04:11:47 It's 11:11 here 04:11:57 11:12pm 04:12:14 oooo almost Midnight 04:12:32 Yeah, I should get to sleep soon 04:12:43 ok good night 04:13:01 Goodnight matey we can talk tomorrow 04:13:10 ok yeah 04:13:13 bye 04:13:18 Bye 04:13:23 o/ 04:13:50 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 04:14:07 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 04:16:32 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 04:17:13 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 04:25:34 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:49:54 -!- Cipherbill1 has joined Special:Chat 04:50:26 -!- Cipherbill1 has left Special:Chat 04:59:53 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:59:58 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:08:52 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:13:33 -!- Cipherbill1 has joined Special:Chat 05:14:18 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:14:24 -!- Cipherbill1 has left Special:Chat 05:20:23 -!- Cipherbill1 has joined Special:Chat 05:20:53 -!- Cipherbill1 has left Special:Chat 08:42:17 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 09:07:11 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 11:08:18 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:35:01 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 12:35:52 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 15:10:17 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 15:10:45 -!- PaperPlane08 has joined Special:Chat 15:11:12 Hello 15:11:18 hello 15:11:43 How are things go so far? 15:12:21 i must be very bad at english, i'm sorry idk what you mean 15:13:24 Well, are finding things okay, do you need help at all 15:14:23 oh, soory, that was an easy question ^^ 15:14:23 no thanks, i'm fine, but, if i do, i'll ask you 15:15:05 Okay, you can do that on my message wall or here on chat 15:16:19 thanks, that's nice of you 15:16:46 If i leave a message anywhere You can click on my name to get to my message wall 15:18:00 And to get chat theirs usually a box that says live chat on the right side or at the bottom of a page 15:18:29 And click on join chat 15:19:54 thanks, i found it ^^ 15:20:02 Okay 15:20:47 i gotta go but thanks a lot ^^ 15:20:52 bye! 15:20:56 Okay bye. 15:21:33 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 15:21:46 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 15:21:52 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat2018 07 03